Stuck on the Sidelines
by magicalgirl-hibiki
Summary: He just watches back from the sidelines as an entirely new situation is unveiled right in front of him.


**Spoilers for promos for the 8th Glee episode!!!!!!!!!!!! Most persicely, the one where Puck is singing "Sweet Caroline". If you want to read, it's okay but don't blame me if you feel like you've been cheated somehow! **Soooooo excited about the new Puck/Rachel dynamic in the next episode! I mean, I love Finn/Rachel but Rachel deserves to be with _someone_ since he has Quinn. So why not Puck/Rachel?!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! Ryan Murphy and Ian Brennan are freaking geniuses!!!

* * *

Glee was the only time that Finn can truly be himself. No popularity, no jocks (discluding him, Mike, Matt, and Puck of course), and no interruptions from the outside world. Only the twelve of us, singing and dancing. The world becomes simpler when it comes down to just that. He smiles a little bit to myself when I realize that it's probably the smartest thing he's thought all week... okay, months....years- but it doesn't really matter. For the most part, Glee has been like a sanctuary, especially this week. He still had slushie in my hair from earlier this afternoon.

All of them were busy talking in their own conversations when Mr. Schue walked in the room and said, "So, any ideas for the mash up?"

At that question, it all got really quiet- scary quiet. Like someone just died. Like that dead person just dropped dead in front of them. Everyone started looking at each other, wondering what to answer.

"Aww, come _on_ guys," Mr. Schue says in mock disappointment, "it's like you're daring me to start dancing!"

Everyone protested to that idea and some (including Finn) started laughing.

"I've been workin' on something," said a voice from across the room. It was Puck, guitar already put on. He was talking to one of the musicians in the room before Mr. Schue came in.

The Glee Clubbers stopped laughing once more and looked at the jock, eyes glistening with curiousity.

"Oh, yeah?" the teacher asks, amusement dripping in his voice.

"It's my personal tribute to a musical Jewish icon," Puck answers looking away from him- or at someone else. Finn followed his gaze and-Oh no.

This couldn't be happening. Puck couldn't be-_Rachel_?! He had a weird sick feeling in his stomach, full-blown, churning, and flipping. His best friend starting strumming the chords on his guitar to a beat and started singing with Mr. Schuester's go. Finn wants to do anything he can to stop him, but he can't deny the fact that he's _really_ good. Even better than him. He can't stop looking between the back of Rachel's head and the face of Puck, something like longing in his eyes.

And he wonders if she's looking at him like that too.

Then the churning-flipping-sick geeling gets stronger and he tries to _stop_ wondering. Finn stops looking, ignoring Puck and the other Glee kids singing the 'bah, bah, bah's with him. No, instead, he attempts (attempts being the _key_ word) to drown out the music with his thoughts. But they aren't helping _either_. They're taunting him with the fact that she's probably grinning that grin that she will never show for him ever again. The grin that makes him feel that he can do anything. The smile that gave him confidence through "Don't Stop Believin'", telling him it's gonna be ok. The smile through "Somebody to Love", telling him that she was back for good.

He tries his best not to shed any tears when his teacher bops his arm and gives him a look. Finn comes out of his thoughts and sings the accomponied 'bah, bah, bah's along with the rest. He claps when Puck is finished and his mind can't seem to stop thinking for some reason.

He knows that the battle isn't over yet. He knows that she hasn't already chose him (at least that what she thinks), so maybe there was still a chance somehow.

But he still feels as though he lost.

He's lost something very important to his best friend.

One person that he thinks he could very well may be in love with.

And it will haunt him for a _long _time.


End file.
